


Фистинг

by savemebarry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemebarry/pseuds/savemebarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Собственно, название полностью отражает суть и сюжет текста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фистинг

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан для aldaria, которая вдохновила меня на это безобразие.   
> То ли еще будет, бгг.

Кагами часто говорит, что Аомине сексуально озабоченный.   
Называет ненормальным, ебанутым даже.   
Но Аомине знает, что сам Кагами ничуть не лучше, может, он даже намного ненормальнее его самого, раз всегда поддерживает его затеи с экспериментами. Например, публичный секс давно стал для них обыденностью. Так что, когда Аомине предложил попробовать кое-что новое, Кагами, хоть и возмущался, бухтел и краснел, все-таки согласился. Аомине долго уверял его, что ему понравится. Так понравится, что он попросит еще.   
— А почему бы нет? — сказал он тогда, и Аомине авторитетно кивнул. Действительно, почему нет, когда да?   
Аомине предвкушал этот момент целую неделю, прокручивал свои фантазии снова и снова, от которых бросало то в жар, то в холод и становилось трудно дышать. И вот, этот день настал.   
Кагами входит в гостиную полностью голый и босой, на ходу обтирающий мокрые волосы полотенцем. Он проходит мимо Аомине, который провожает его упругие ягодицы взглядом, и, неловко шлепая разгоряченными и мягкими после душа ступнями по холодному полу, — Аомине кидает ему вслед «сколько раз говорил не ходить босиком!», — запрыгивает на разложенный диван и елозит по смятым простыням. Под задницей становится мокро и прохладно от воды. Кагами откидывает полотенце на спинку и укладывается поудобнее, бесстыдно поднимая высоко колени и разводя ноги. Аомине отвлекается от своего занятия — попытки разорвать упаковку медицинских перчаток — и разглядывает Кагами, облизывает каждую клеточку его тела взглядом и шумно, медленно сглатывает. Крепкие мышцы, сильное тело, гладко выбритая промежность, небольшой толстый член, чуть скошенный набок, и широкие, узловатые ступни с длинными пальцами. После душа Кагами весь теплый, влажный и пахнет гелем для душа, с чистой розоватой кожей и мокрыми тёмными волосами, топорщащимися во все стороны, словно иглы. В штанах становится тесно. Кагами ловит его взгляд, с вызовом ухмыляется, демонстрируя ровные крепкие зубы.   
— Пошевеливайся, — хмыкает он, и Аомине фыркает.   
Он поглядывает на Кагами украдкой, все-таки разрывает шелестящую упаковку и плюхает пару перчаток себе в ладонь. Бирюзовый латекс красиво сочетается с темной кожей. Кагами оценит. Он ухмыляется и обращается к нему.   
— Обе?   
Кагами удивленно смотрит на него, потом начинает смеяться.   
— Если сразу, то я не выдержу.   
Аомине хмыкает:  
— Правая или левая?   
Кагами откидывается на спину и хохочет в потолок. Видно, как проступают вены на покрасневшей шее и напрягаются мышцы живота, и Аомине облизывается, втягивая носом воздух — со свистом и шумом. В воздухе пахнет шампунем и чем-то еще — слабым и неуловимым. Наверно, чистой кожей и возбуждением. Кагами до одури сексуален, до сводящей судороги внизу живота и горьковатого, вязкого привкуса во рту. Только трахать, сжимать, любить и отдаваться самому. Аомине засматривается, что не сразу слышит обращенное к нему «ну, давай левую».   
— Эй, Дайки!   
Он встряхивает головой.   
— Натягивай на левую, говорю, — Кагами расслаблен и весел.   
— Засмотрелся на тебя, — Аомине склабится, наблюдая за реакцией.   
Кагами серьезнеет и краснеет, отводит взгляд. Ожидаемо. Сколько лет вместе, все не меняется. Предсказуем, как перечитанная сто раз книга. Впрочем, для Кагами он тоже нечто вроде перечитанной сто раз книги.   
Смешок.  
— Я знал, что ты покраснеешь.  
Короткий взгляд. Кагами улыбается одними уголками губ, низко опустив голову. Что-то рассматривает у себя на бедре. Может, старый шрам, полученный в детстве.   
— Ненавижу, когда ты меня смущаешь, — произносит он.   
Аомине посмеивается.   
— Обожаю тебя смущать.   
Кагами громко фыркает, стараясь сдержать улыбку, но не получается: снова начинает негромко смеяться, немного неловко и смущенно.   
— Поторопись давай, а то я усну, — подгоняет он.   
Аомине бросает одну перчатку на столик перед телевизором, вторую натягивает на левую руку — с трудом и не сразу, потому что подрагивают непослушные пальцы, а вспотевшая кожа ладоней тормозит скольжение внутрь — и шлепает резинкой по запястью, подняв ладонь к лицу. В ушах шумит кровь от возбуждения, где-то на фоне продолжает посмеиваться. Любрикант с сильным химическим запахом (на боку написано «вишня») стоит на столике. Аомине подхватывает его и, подбрасывая в руке, идет к дивану. Кагами перестает смеяться, но продолжает улыбаться, закусив губу. Он сползает ближе к краю, раздвигает ноги, раскрываясь. Аомине замечает, что его член крепнет и наливается кровью, увеличиваясь. Когда он полностью эрегирован, то становится просто огромным. Толстый ствол, крупные четкие вены, оплетающие по всей длине, круглая широкая головка. Аомине обожает ощущать тяжесть члена Кагами на языке и саднящую боль в глотке, когда Кагами размашисто долбит его в горло.  
В узких джинсах двигаться трудно. Член болезненно натирает жесткая ткань и металлическая тропка молнии. Но Кагами просил надеть именно эти джинсы: светло-голубые, потертые и узкие, как дырка девственника. Аомине их не натягивал — впихивался в них с пыхтением, громким матом и обильным потоотделением. Зато они четко обтягивали бедра и упругие ягодицы.   
Пока он преодолевал несколько метров между столиком и диваном, что с учетом возбуждения и узости одежды, были просто пыткой, Кагами весь искрутился и сбил матрас, пытаясь рассмотреть обтянутый светлой тканью зад.   
— Ты нетерпеливый, — фыркает Аомине, и садится на край; с превеликим трудом, правда — джинсы сдавили член и яйца. — Тут такое дело, что лучше не спешить. А то порву, неловкий момент будет.   
Кагами кивает.   
— Да уж, неловкий.  
Он рассматривает Аомине с хитрым прищуром, прикусив нижнюю губу. По-блядски прикусив губу. Аомине никто не поверит, что прямой как рельса Кагами, импульсивный, нетерпеливый Кагами, может быть таким — томным, манящим и нетерпеливым. Такой он только для него. Это знание тепло щекочет солнечное сплетение и разливается по телу вязким жаром. Аомине тяжело дышит.   
— Ты блядь, Тайга, — говорит он.   
— Ты что-то рановато начал шептать мне пошлости.   
— Видел бы ты себя.   
Кагами разводит ноги шире. Сердце Аомине пропускает удар, а потом кидается в бешеную скачку. Бедра Кагами идеальны — крепкие, сильные, с четкими мышцами, а раздвинутые широко и похотливо — идеальны вдвойне.   
Аомине отвинчивает крышечку с тюбика смазки и щедро зачерпывает немного густой субстанции пальцами. Он сосредоточенно и уверено размазывают смазку, потом проводит влажной рукой по промежности. Кагами охает и еле заметно вздрагивает. Дрожит от предвкушения и — совсем чуть-чуть — от страха. «Сейчас будет хорошо, — думает он, — очень хорошо. Или очень больно». Раньше они не пробовали ничего подобного, так что Кагами остается верить словам Аомине: «Тебе понравится, обещаю».  
Аомине разводит ягодицы, чтобы видеть вход. Дырка Кагами сморщенная, розовая, с крупным розовато-красным ореолом вокруг тугого кольца, и податливая. Аомине слегка нажимает и чувствует, как расслабляются мышцы, и палец с легкостью проникает внутрь. Кагами закусывает губу и вздергивает бедрами, прося большего. Аомине грубо припечатывает его к дивану, надавливая на бедра ладонью. Шипит предупреждающе:   
— Не дергайся, — и бросает злой взгляд.   
Когда Кагами лежит перед ним в такой позе, полностью доверившийся и раскрытый, Аомине чувствует себя хозяином положения, руководящим процессом. Он наклоняется и мягко касается губами широкой, плоской коленной чашечки, покрытой мелкими светлыми волосками, и добавляет:  
— Тише. Делай, что я говорю.   
Кагами принимает правила игры и кивает.   
Аомине подготавливает его, растягивает осторожно и бережно, словно Кагами целка. Аккуратно вставляет сначала один палец, потом — второй. И третий, и четвертый. Затем вытаскивает пальцы, оглаживая раскрытый анус, и снова проникает внутрь. Один. Два. Три. Четыре.   
— Готов?   
У Кагами дрожат веки и блестит пот над верхней губой. Четыре пальцы влезли с относительной легкостью, и Кагами млеет от умелых движений Аомине. Он выдыхает еле слышно: «Да».   
Аомине вставляет последний палец и застывает. Подождав, протискивает чуть глубже, так, чтоб ладонь прошла до выступа сустава большого пальца.   
— Глубже, — шипит Кагами. — Вставляй.   
Аомине медленно вводит руку дальше, до запястья, и ждет: пока привыкнет Кагами, пока он не попросит его двигаться. Аомине часто и коротко дышит через нос, гладит напряженные бедра и смотрит на свою руку, пропавшую по запястье в мягком нутре. Незабываемое зрелище. Необычное, пошлое, вызывающее ощущение полной власти над телом любимого человека. Аомине скалится, целует колени и бедра, и ждет.   
— Как ты? — спрашивает он. Кагами неоднозначно жмет плечами.   
Ощущения непривычные, не больно, как представлял Кагами. Что-то среднее; на грани между болью от непомерно растянутой прямой кишки и острого удовольствия.   
— Просто надо привыкнуть, — говорит ему Аомине, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра и целуя низ живота.   
Кагами расслабляется под его умелыми, нехитрыми ласками, ложится на спину и закрывает глаза. Аомине хороший любовник — ждет ровно столько, сколько нужно, и когда Кагами кивает, он медленно, любовно-осторожно начинает двигаться.   
Кагами кажется, что ему порвут задницу, а потом он привыкает к движению внутри себя, и расслабляется. Кулак растягивает внутренности, вызывая тянущее чувство, словно хочется в туалет.  
Аомине будто слышит его мысли.   
— Потерпи. Сейчас пройдет.   
Кагами со свистом выдыхает.   
Постепенно он привыкает. Проходит неприятное ощущение, что он сейчас обделается, и становится хорошо. Кагами постанывает. Чувство наполненности и постоянная стимуляция простаты заставляют его выгибаться навстречу и дергать бедрами. Аомине больше не держит его, наращивает темп и вводит руку резче, быстрее. Немного больно. Бесконечно хорошо. Круто. Охуенно.   
Кагами жмурится, комкает простынь и рычит от нетерпения. Хочется сильнее, больше, жестче. Аомине дает: трахает с проворотом, жестко и быстро — как и хотел Кагами.  
Аомине вытаскивает руку внезапно, но осторожно. Пустота внутри захлестывает, холодный воздух лижет раскрытые внутренности. Кагами тянет протяжно «о-о-ох» и бьется затылком о подушку.   
— Вставь, — хрипит он.   
Аомине склабится, разводит края ануса пальцами и наклоняется. Кагами задыхается от ощущения горячего мокрого языка в своей промежности и, не стесняясь, утробно стонет в голос.   
Аомине его убьет. Или Кагами его убьет за эти сладкие мучения.   
— Ненавижу тебя, — на выдохе. — Вставь уж.   
— Как скажешь, — Аомине выпрямляется и встает с дивана. Быстро снимает джинсы, шипя и ругаясь, — жесткая ткань больно трется о чувствительный член, — и взбирается на постель, переступая через Кагами. Он ложится валетом, тычет темной, красно-фиолетовой головкой в щеку, и трогает Кагами между ягодиц. Тот ловит его член губами, обхватывая так плотно и сильно, что Аомине вздрагивает всем телом. Пальцы дрожат. Дыхание сбилось.   
Аомине шлепает по мокрым ягодицам и немного жестко пропихивает сразу два пальца. Растягивать долго не приходится, Кагами уже хорошо разработан, пара движений, и Аомине вводит уже целую ладонь. Кагами усердно сосет, больно сжимая ягодицы, и заглатывает член в самое горло. Когда рука оказывается в нем полностью, он давится, булькает слюной и надрывно кашляет.   
Аомине прикрикивает:   
— В рот возьми!   
Отдышавшись, Кагами утирает слюну ладонью и послушно вбирает в рот.   
Аомине стонет и хрипит — Кагами качественно обрабатывает ртом его член, нет сил сдерживаться. Крышу рвет и уносит далеко. Он сейчас кончит.   
Аомине думает, что он хочет почувствовать Кагами. Безумная мысль сверлит размякший от возбуждения мозг, и Аомине, вытащив руку, стягивает перчатку к черту. Он смазывает ладонь необильно и быстро, и по пальцу просовывает руку в задний проход.   
Внутри Кагами шелковисто-мягкий, горячий и тугой. Ощущения нежно-теплого нутра, сжимающего голую руку, стягивают низ живота в спираль подступающим оргазмом. Аомине двигает рукой вперед и назад, чувствуя, как поддаются эластичные мышцы. Сжимаются и расходятся, когда он совершает поступательные движения, а внутри громко хлюпает обильное количество смазки. Чвоканье до того похабное и сочное, что Кагами снова начинает смущенно начинает посмеиваться, а Аомине двигать резче рукой — чтобы усилить звук.   
— Нравится?   
— Блядь! Сука! Да! — орет Кагами, выпустив член изо рта. В его голосе слышен неподдельный восторг. Аомине приходится надавить на бедра Кагами и лечь сверху, придавив всем весом, чтобы удержать его на месте. Кагами елозит, вскидывает бедра и насаживается сам. Аомине боится, что он может себе навредить. Мышцы стискивают руку, Кагами резко и быстро дрочит. Аомине вскрикивает, сквозь шум в ушах слыша смешки и стоны. Кагами стонет сквозь смех или смеется сквозь стоны — не поймешь. Но Аомине точно знает: ему хорошо. Он смачно целует его во внутреннюю сторону бедра до засосов и утыкается лицом в промежность: лижет яйца, ягодицы и член.   
Кагами орет и дергается всем телом, впивается жесткими пальцами в бедра, когда Аомине проворачивает кулаком в прямой кишке и накрывает головку члена ртом. Густая терпкая сперма выстреливает прямо в горло.   
— Ох, Господи, — Кагами все еще дрожит и до синяков сжимает пальцы на бедрах Аомине. Он встряхивает головой, закрывает глаза и пытается выровнять дыхание: грудная клетка ходит ходуном, его подбрасывает и потряхивает от пережитого оргазма.   
Аомине не кончил, и больше всего на свете хочет именно этого, но.   
Торопиться нельзя.   
Послеоргазменные судороги сжали мышцы, и Аомине чувствует плотное кольцо вокруг своей ладони. Он ждет пока Кагами отпустит, а потом осторожно и бережно вытаскивает руку. Задница влажно хлюпает и выпускает собравшийся внутри воздух, Кагами неразборчиво матерится сквозь зубы — смущен.   
Аомине улыбается, целует его в живот и выпрямляется. Перемещается к изголовью, доводит себя рукой и кончает на лицо Кагами, — тот сам поворачивает голову и приоткрывает рот, будто призывая залить его семенем, — а потом слизывает свою сперму. Кагами жмурится от щекотки теплого языка и почти невинных поцелуев в щеки, которыми Аомине щедро награждает его.  
Аомине ложится, вытягивая ноги. По всему телу разливается усталость, и мышцы приятно ноют. Кагами подбирается к нему, прижимается к боку и укладывает голову на плечо. Аомине обнимает его за плечи.   
— У меня задница болит, — произносит Кагами хрипловато и сипло — разъебанная глотка, что поделать. — Но ты был прав, мне понравилось.   
— Я же говорил, — в голосе слышно самодовольство.   
— Предлагаю поменяться.   
Аомине замолкает, задумавшись.   
— Знаешь, а я не против, — отвечает после паузы.   
Кагами хмыкает и мысленно потирает руки.


End file.
